<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i hope you think of me (high) by withluvsan (lostlovelis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797564">i hope you think of me (high)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan'>withluvsan (lostlovelis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Tried, M/M, Mention of blood, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yeosang is barely mentioned, based on a 5sos song, but he is important, but i wanted to warn u, coping with alcohol, he just cuts his hand, i am also sad now, i think, no beta we die like men, wooyoung is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a hard night, and dealing with his thoughts was even harder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i hope you think of me (high)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here he was, again.</p>
<p>On his drunken state, the apartment seemed so big, so lonely.</p>
<p>He was laying on the floor of his living room, head hitting lightly the couch and feet against the wall. Two bottles of soju laying close to his face, the third almost dry and a fourth was waiting to be open.</p>
<p>He also felt pathetic.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you think of me when you are with them?</em>
</p>
<p>There was no surprise on discovering that Yeosang's friends hated him, because, seriously, who wouldn’t? He was taking away the most brilliant, lovely and sweet person he had ever met. Yeosang was all for himself, and other people couldn’t bear it.</p>
<p>He knew Yeosang’s friends would try to fill his head with lies and sweet talk about how his disaster of a boyfriend was a burden.</p>
<p>But he also knew that Yeosang would appear on his doorframe in the next morning ready to shower him with love and affection, only because he could. Yeosang would bring him pastries and an iced latte like he did every Thursday since they met three years prior.</p>
<p>The older would scold him for making such a mess while he wasn’t there and start cleaning the empty bottles and packages of ramen – Wooyoung’s unhealthy dinner – before hugging him tightly and kiss his cheeks until Wooyoung start laughing, his pout disappearing.</p>
<p>Because Yeosang knew that his disaster of a boyfriend loved him more than anything.</p>
<p>Wooyoung rarely let himself drown on his own thoughts, even less to drink until he couldn’t get up from the floor, but there he was, choking on his own sobs and tears.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you think of me high.</em>
</p>
<p>He could say that he was holding onto his last thread of consciousness, but the third bottle was now dry and the fourth had been open with shaky hands and turned directly into his mouth, burning his throat and leaving the sour taste on his lips. There was another bottle in the drawer.</p>
<p>Right now, he knew Yeosang’s friends were talking about his stupid major, his shoe box-sized apartment and his worn-out clothes.</p>
<p>He could feel it, the cold sensation crawling on his skin and leaving a freezing path on his spine. Another sip from his bottle and the room was spinning, making him dizzy.</p>
<p>Wooyoung’s sarcastic laugh filled the apartment beautifully, echoing through the doors before everything went silent again. His pills were somewhere, but he didn’t have the strength to go and look for them. He would deal with the hypersomnia and hangover later. It wasn’t anything new.</p>
<p>He tried to get up, but failed miserably, falling again and breaking one of the empty bottles, the pieces of glass cut his right palm, causing the red liquid to fall on the floor, making a mess. Yeosang would certainly scold him in the morning.</p>
<p>Instead of getting up, he laid again, not caring about his hand, at all. The cut wasn’t serious, just enough to bleed, but he wasn’t going to die because of it.</p>
<p>So, he stood still like that, listening the cars that passed on the street, the city sleeping peacefully, but not so quiet.</p>
<p>Wooyoung fell asleep like that, dry tears on his cheeks, taste of alcohol on his mouth and red painting his right hand.</p>
<p>Nothing less than a mess. Yeosang’s disaster of a boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>